Noby's Ultimate Revenge/Transcript
Noby: (Comes in with his silly outfit and turns on the lights.) Hello, guys! (Mr. S and the students are in shock.) Mr. S: (furious.) YOU'VE GOT A LOT OF NERVE COMING HERE DRESSED LIKE THAT! I know you never cared for Ace. You’re going to _______ for this one. Noby: Actually, Teach, I came in here because the superintendent told me to come in and laugh at your- (Mr. S furiously grabs Noby by the shirt.) Mr. S: WHO CARES?! Ace Goody is the only student that we love so much and you have to blast him out of existence! (Mr. S was put into a cannon while Noby watches in joyfulness.) Mr. S: What is the meaning of this?! Noby: (Joyfully.) I ratted you out to the president! Mr. S: You what?! Noby: Isn’t that just the most evilest thing, betraying my own teacher? Aren’t you proud of me? Mr. S: (His face turns red.) Why you sick, twisted, little ingrate. RELEASE ME THIS INSTANT OR I’M GONNA- (Noby pushes the button. Mr. S crashes to the roof being launched to outer space.) (Big G, Sneech and Sue are in shock.) Noby: (Waves.) Bye, Mr. S! I love you! (The students were glaring at Noby for what he did to him.) Noby: What do you think you’re doing? Out of my class. (Shouting.) Hey! Out of my class! Sneech: You gonna make us, Noby? (Noby leers an eye at him.) Noby: No. He is. Carl! Carl! Get up here and do your job! Take care of them! (Noby looks around then sees Carl is still on the floor. After Carl comes up, he hesitates.) Carl: Uh, I’m sorry, Noby, I have to agree with them. I don’t think what you did was right. (Noby briefly laughs at his reason before getting close to him.) Noby: What? Am I hearing correctly? You don’t think what i did was right? Who said your job was to think, Sherlock? (Carl is pretty clearly cowed.) Carl: Well, I… Actually i- (Noby proceeds to rip into Carl, eventually pointing his finger at him, and then after a pause bends down and threatens him.) Noby: Just use this vast reserve of brainpower to consider this for a moment. If it wasn’t for me, Ace Goody would’ve been popular! In fact, you would’ve been hauled away to Kansas a long time ago, so shut your mouth and get them off my classroom! Do it now, Carl, or I’m gonna- (Big G, Sneech and Sue rush to Carl’s defense.) Big G: Hold on a second! If you’re gonna threat Carl, you’re gonna have to threat me too! Sneech: Make that three. Sue: Count me in. (All the students are ganging up on Noby, with Big G pointing at Noby.) Big G: No, Noby, you get your butt out of his classroom. (The students inch closer, with Noby being somewhat amused, and then pointing at himself.) Noby: (Laughing.) I… I don’t believe this. Are… Are you… Are you threatening me? Todd: Yeah! Get out of Mr. S’ classroom, cheese head, or we’re throwing you out! Noby: Ha! You can’t make me. (The students rush at Noby. Big G and Sneech grab Noby’s arms, while the rest grab him by the legs.) Noby: Guys, let me go! I was just kidding! (The students then prepare to throw Noby off the classroom.) Students: One, two… (Just before they reach three, a shout is heard and they turn to the window, with Carl being near it.) Carl: Stop! Don’t throw him out of the class. (Noby expresses some relief.) Noby: Yeah! Listen to him. (Carl then glares at Noby and points to the cannon, with Carl then motioning to it.) Carl: Shooting him into outer space, like he did to Mr. S! (The students then move towards the window as Noby protests.) Everyone: Yeah! Noby: No! Wait! No! Come on! Hey, man!